Not What I Bargained For
by AmazingKelly782
Summary: Just testing out how to write an OCfic with me and Jess. Any criticism is very helpful but try not to troll constructive is the kind I'm looking for and if you want anything to be seen in it just review it!Disclaimer!We do not own anything but the OCS
1. Chapter 1

Jessica and Gabby and Garrett were friends from when they were younger, their parents were friends throughout their time at Hogwarts. Even though Jessica, Gabby and Garrett were total opposites they knew each other for so long that they had to be friends. Jessica was loud and outgoing and sometimes a bit bratty, she always got what she wanted because her mother spoiled her, which in the long run didn't help with her social skills. When Jessica got angry she made sure everyone knew, she had a fit whenever she got angry, she kicked, screamed and hit. Growing up she understood that that isn't the right behavior and learned to make people know she was angry in other ways, such as: arguing, mocking, or empty threats.

Gabby on the other hand being quite different was a bit quiet. She didn't react to big social gatherings very well she was fine with just a couple friends. She was a very polite person but eventually she learned that sometimes being assertive just got you further in life. She is a giving person perhaps a little too much and she has the sense to know when people are screwing her over but doesn't have the confidence to speak up or care. Garrett her twin brother had the same politeness but he is very blunt with his opinions. He is soft spoken and enjoys being by himself he needs to come out of his shell in the new big place and almost world of Hogwarts. Gabby, Garrett, and Jessica's parent's all knew they would be going to Hogwarts.

The train rattled back and forth on the tracks making a rhythmic rocking. The noise was unbearable though. Gabby sat her face pressed against the window like an idiot her breath fogging the glass. They had just left the station and the anxiety was present in all of them coiled up like a tightly wound spring. Gabby removed her face from the glass and said "Hey! What house do you think you're going to be placed in?" her tone showed true curiosity and the need for there to be no silence, there was too much excitement for that.

Garrett turned to his left which was his sister. "I really don't know." His answer was simple and lacking in much of his excitement. He was fidgeting and kept looking out the window to get the first glimpse of the infamous castle. He let a meek smile escape his lips. His dull sandy hair was shaking with the rhythm on the train making his main goal just keeping it out of his lush mossy green eyes. He turned to Jess waiting for her answer since Gabby was only going to answer her own question when all of them had answered.

Jessica smiled sweetly at Garrett, "Well being that my parents have told me a lot about Hogwarts I would have to say…." She put her finger to her chin and thought for a second she bit her lower lip as she began to get tangled in her thoughts and looked up when Garrett tapped her shoulder taking her out of deep though. "Well…Personally I'm not so sure, I mean…I don't really get along with people, of course only if they agree with me." She began to laugh at her own joke. "I guess, possibly Slytherin…Maybe, Hufflepuff. What about you Gabby? What house do you think you're going to be placed in?" She questioned looking at the girl whose face was still red from pressing up against the glass; Jessica tried to hold in laughter. Pieces of her dull light blonde hair falling in front of her face, while smiling she pushed them behind her ear while she waited for a response from the smaller girl, who was now thinking hard on her own question.

Gabby turned to her, dark purplish red hair fell into her face. She shook her head out before whispering " I hear Gryffindor gets most of the nice guys and I don't really want to be faced with jerks…" she frowned before laughing " I'm joking obviously!" she grinned and then held her hands up in defense. She looked out the window again and took a more serious tone. "I don't really know what the sorting hat will place me in. I guess it's not really my choice so I'll have to live and I don't want to get my hopes up for any certain house. So I'll just guess Ravenclaw!" she grinned.

Garrett said "Gabbers-"she cringed at the very nickname she hated. "-don't you think that was a little bit to long an answer?" he was greeted with a shoved in the shoulder causing him to hit the other wall. Jessica gave a small snicker and grinned. Garrett groaned with a small grin and said "When do you think we should be changing into our robes?"

"Garrett… We've only been on the train for a little bit I think we have _some _timeto wait." Jessica replied.

Just as she finished an elderly women started shouting down the aisle "_Anything from the trolley?_"

Gabby poked her head and turned back and said "Its sweets!" she stepped out quickly to buy enough to feed a small country in Africa and distributed it to her friends. Jessica began to laugh when Gabby left the box car and smiled when the girl came back with the bottom of her shirt in her hands which created a bag that held her candy.

"Really? They didn't have bags, you had to carry it. Musta' been fun for you." Jessica chuckled taking a lollipop from the girl and unwrapping it, and putting it in her mouth. Awhile after stuffing their faces with piles and piles of candy they finally arrived at the train station in Hogsmeade, As the train finally came to a stop the three left the train car they began to follow the crowd and the two girls began to run ahead 

"Guys, can you guys wait!" Garrett tried saying it loud enough for the two to hear but neither of them heard and just kept running ahead giggling excitedly. "Hey. Wait! Please…" He finally gave up and just slowly following the crowed awkwardly to the boats, He knew no one but the other two, and being quiet didn't help his situation. Reaching the dock with the wooden boats and looked around trying to find the other two, He walked over to three boys, Two being pretty tall compared to the third but the third boy was pretty small with piercing blue eyes and slicked back light blonde hair. Striking up the courage to open his mouth to try to find the two girls Garrett gave an awkward smile and looked down opening his mouth "I'm sorry to-uh- bother you but do you…might know…possibly…know where two girls went…I mean…If you do…" 

"Spit it out! I'm not going to sit around all day if you have a question ask it." It was a forceful command and then he sorted out his jumbled statement "…There are many girls….it's not Durmstrang, it is both boys and girls…" the boys face was arrogant and annoyed. He raised an eyebrow showing his annoyance at Garrett.  
"Well…Uhm, This one girl, her name is Gabby, she has a dark red…Kinda purplish hair color, she has blue eyes…Also the other girl is blonde, kinda like your hair, only longer and less greas-I mean shiny!" Garrett stopped, he didn't mean to say greasy but he was thinking it, and he let his words drift when he spoke. "I'm sorry!" he quickly said looking up from his feet and at the smaller boy.

"What did you say!" the blonde boy said while shoving Garrett abit to intimidate him. "That was not a smart thing to say! Crabbe Goyle, I think we need to straighten his thoughts." The smaller boy smirked while snapping his fingers and the two goons behind the boy looked up like robots.

Garrett took a step back looking like he had pissed his pants he stuttered out " I'm sorry! That is not what I meant to say I just-! I wanted to find my friends!" he looked to them he could fight back but his overwhelming shyness crippled him to any thoughts on the subject.

Hagrid looked to them and said " Oi! No fighting!" he pushed through the crowd and put Garrett in a group with a blonde girl who wasn't Jess and two other boys.

Gabby and Jessica's boat began to move on its own. Gabby stuck her hand into the water and dragged it along the water laughing like a little kid. Jessica grabbed Gabby by the arm and pulled her hand into the boat, Jessica feared that Gabby might fall in. "Don't do that." Jessica said before letting go of Gabby's arm. Gabby then looked over at a boy with brown hair, and smiled before saying. 

"Garrett! Don't look so glum, Jeez." She smiled over at him and then back at Jessica who was raising an eyebrow at Gabby before giving her a confused look. Gabby then smiled and turned back to the boy and began to hug him with un-needed force before shaking him while saying "Cheer up! _Garrett_! Cheer up!"  
Gabby then let go and smiled sweetly before looking back over to Jessica again who was giving her a look that depicted 'What _are_ you doing?'

"Uhm…Gabby, that's not Garrett. Just saying…" She pointed to the boy who looked pretty frightened at Gabby

"Wait what?" she asked while furrowing her eyebrows into a confused look.

"That's not your brother. Jeez, and you two are twins. Aren't you supposed to know stuff like that?" Jessica said before chuckling a bit, "Also it kinda looks like you frightened that poor kid. Look at him! He looks so scarred" Jessica began to laugh hard while pointing at the boy with dark brown hair.

"Oh! I am so sorry! It's dark out and I just thought that Garrett. My brother…" Gabby began to ramble on and on about how she was sorry before getting stopped by Jessica

"Wait…You just thought? We lost Garrett a while ago…You didn't know? Good thing you keep a good eye on your brother." Jessica began to laugh again.

Hogwarts was beautiful, the towers seemed older than anything else on the earth. The doors were open and welcoming everyone began to trickle in to just before the great hall was.

Jessica looked to the scene unfolding in front of them it seemed as though two boys were bickering one a short blonde boy with slick blonde hair and one with disheveled black hair. The blonde boy extended his hand to the other and it was declined. Gabby was looking embarrassed still searching for her brother and the other boy was next to her inching away as to not be mistaken again. Garrett came running up shoving Gabby and Jess through the crowd with a powerful hug "I thought I lost you guys!"

Draco spotted Garrett and said "Oh, it's _you_ again. I thought you had been taught your lesson." Garrett looked to him and stepped back hiding himself behind Gabby.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Gabby said taking a step forward becoming eye to eye with the blonde boy.

"I was clearly talking to the boy, not you. Unless…" The smaller boy paused and then said "you're trying to tell me something. Are you trying to say you're a boy too?" The boy smirked.

"Don't put works in her mouth. Got it?" Jessica said before taking a step forward and pushing Gabby out of the way a bit "If you're gonna' start something with her, you're gonna' start something with all of us." Jessica raised her eyebrows and lowered them mocking what the boy did before. Then an adult walked in and broke up the little argument between the two preteens and began to explain what they would be doing after going into the great hall. Soon the doors opened and all of the first years faces lit up. Jessica, Gabby and Garrett followed the crowed into the big room.

The Professor, as she stated before 'Professor McGonagall 'began to explain that they would be going in alphabetical order, Jessica then groaned because she had the last name Vincent which meant she would be standing for a while longer, The professor began to state names one of them caught Garrett's ears was "Hermione Granger" he smiled as a faint blush crossed his face, Garrett thought she was really pretty. She sat there smiling looking up at the hat and the hat began to whisper to her, The hat then yelled "Gryffindor!" and the girl smiled and walked to her table, the whole table was clapping.

Garrett looked up as he was called he said "Oh." He trotted up there nervously and the hat was put on his head. He felt invaded as the hat sorted through his thoughts "A shy one eh?" echoed throughout his mind. "Hmmm" the hat muttered "Very interesting…._Hufflepuff_!" Garrett felt the nervous tension uncoil and he felt satisfied that was okay. He just needed to wait for Gabby to get the same house and then this would work fine….right? Hufflepuff cheered but not as loud as Gryffindor had. He went to sit next a large boy a couple years older than him with curly golden hair. He was nervous to be on his own again.

Gabby was next she came up when she was called and sat up straight and the hat was placed on. It didn't exactly feel like a normal hat it felt intruding and wrong. The hat said to her " Your have many flaws.." she frowned he said " But you seem trustworthy… You're decently polite… You have potential just hone yourself…" then he yelled out "_Gryffindor!_" she felt her heart soar while she realized her brothers was sinking this was the first time they would be separated. Time soon passed as Gabby socialized quietly with people at her table. Then a name was called, Harry Potter! Gabby heard a lot of that boy, His whole family died, but him. Her parents keeping up with the wizarding world kept a keen eye on the news and she did too, she read a lot of Harry, how he was titled "The boy who lived." The whole room went quiet as he stepped up to the stool. Everyone's were on him, He sat awkwardly on the chair looked up trying to see the hat; the hat began to whisper to him. After a little while of whispering the hat focused forward and said "_Gryffindor_!" and the whole table cheered even Gabby. Garrett sank in his seat even further as he watched how happy Gabby was and how unhappy he was, the boy next to him smiled and asked

"What's wrong kid?" Garrett then looked up and gave a half smile.

"Nothing…" The older boy looked up as another house was named and then looked back to Garrett

"Sure, nothing is wrong. If nothing was wrong you wouldn't be sitting there all sad."

"Well…I guess something is wrong…Kinda just never was separated from my twin since birth…We have always been together. Being in a different house is gonna' be hard, I am not really a talkative…person, Ya' know?" the older boy smiled and said

"Well doesn't seem to me like you can't make friends. My name is Cedric." Cedric smiled and put his hand out for Garrett to shake it "What's your name?" Cedric asked as Garrett took his hand to shake.

"My name is Garrett…" He gave another awkward smile.

Gabby sat in her seat chatting with the twins next to her they had flaming red hair. She was explaining how she also had a twin but he was a boy and he got put into Hufflepuff. She pointed to Garrett and she smiled to him. She brushed her hair behind her freckled ear and grinned as she watched all the other first years she was waiting for Jess to get called up and speak of the devil "Jessica Vincent!" a grin spread across her face as she watch Jessica approach the sorting hat she cheered out of place then sunk down at her mistake but her smile never faded. Jessica sat down and grinned devilishly waiting for her fate.

"Well, Well, Well. Aren't you a bit of a troublemaker. You have gotten your way, most of your life, and when you don't get what you want you have a fit." Jessica raised an eyebrow from the way he made it seem. He made it seem like getting her way was a bad thing. She then waited for the hat to continue. "You are cunning, which isn't a bad trait, but can get people to not like you all that much. You also have the ability to manipulate people to do your dirty work for them…but you're pretty smart. Well, this is not a very hard answer…_Slytherin"_ Jessica smiled at the answer and strutted over to her new table but while sitting down she remembered that she would no longer be with her best friend. Jessica then looked across her seat and saw the blonde boy smirking.

"Well, look who it is. Look like we are going to be good friends." He smirked and stuck out his hand "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Jessica smiled and shook his hand

"Look like we are. I'm Jessica." She gave a smirk that was equal to Draco's. After eating the Great Hall drained out and all of the first years followed the Prefects to their house common rooms. Jessica began to become fond of Draco and the talked the whole way to the common room. While Garrett found that sometime away from Gabby wasn't so bad, being away from Gabby could help him find more friends on his own. Gabby was laughing along with her new friend who she earlier mistook for her brother, Neville. After the three got settled into their dorms they all thought to themselves 'Well, this is isn't so bad.'


	2. Question

Alright, hello boys and girls in fanfiction land! I need to know your opinions! So here is the grand question should I write:

a) Lost Boys fan fiction

Lost Boys YAOI fan fiction

A chapter in the JoeyxYugi fan fiction

You suggest

Please review or message me as I am anxious to start writing.


End file.
